To Tame the Violin or ADHD kids with instruments
by XXviola8is8loveXX
Summary: What happens when Chiron decided that the campers aren't cultured enough? Well, lets just say that the words 'insanity' 'goats' and 'rebellion' are accurate discriptions of what happens. Set after TLO. please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! This is my first PJ fan fict, so please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own the Percy Jackson series. **

Chapter 1

"Ummm…Chiron? What is that?" I said, pointing at the auburn colored thing he was holding.

"My dear boy, it is an instrument."

"I know that," I said as if talking to a mentally retarded person, "but what kind of instrument is it?"

"Oh, this?" he said holding it up. "this is just a viola. We are going to form the first ever Camp Half Blood Orchestra. Two actually. Symphony and String."

"Whoa…wait…why?" I stumbled out.

"Because I feel that it would be a good learning experience for the campers. Plus, the Gods have been complaining that we don't have enough training for the arts here at the camp. So I created the first ever music academy!"

"We have plenty of artistical- thingies here! We have camp fire sing- alongs! We make up poetry! Heck! The Apollo cabin is excellent at the poetry curse! And the Aries cabin is starting to get really creative rhyming curse words!"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, but are those really the arts? Will rhyming curse words really get you into broadway? Will campfire sing- alongs get you into Juilliard?"

"Yes?" I squeaked, my voice picking up at the end a little.

He didn't answer. "Be at the pavilion tonight at 7:00 when I will make the announcement. I believe that you will greatly enjoy this activity, Perseus."

**Sorry it's kinda short, but the next chapter is longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya''ll! Here's the second chapter! I told you that it would be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. So I don't own Percy Jackon. So what? It's only one of the best series in the universe!**

Chapter 2

Yeah some announcement. All he really stated was the difference between Symphony and String. He handed out this paper:

Camp Half Blood Orchestra Register

Name: Age……………………………………………………………………

Cabin:……………………………………………………………… 

Rehearsal time is 2:00 pm- 4:00 pm for the String orchestra, and 11:00 am- 1:00 pm for the Symphony orchestra. Attendence is required. The cabin instrument pick up schedule goes as follows:

Zeus: 5:30 am.

Poseidon: 6:00 am.

Hades: 6:30 am.

Apollo: 7:00 am

Hermes: 8:00 am

Dionysus: 9:30 am.

Athena: 9:45 am

Ares: 9:30 am.

Hephaestus: 10:30am

Demeter: 10:45 am

Aphrodite: 11:20 am.

Hestia: 11:45am.

All minor cabins and satyrs: 12:15 pm.

Failure to show up means loss of dessert privileges and last shower schedule for the entire cabin for a month. The entire cabin will be held responsible for one member's actions.

Great. Just great. I save the world, and this is how they pay me back. By forcing me to get up at an ungodly hour (pun intended) and setting me loose upon the camp armed with a bow and a string instrument. Just fantastic.

**Annabeth POV**

My eyes quickly scanned the half sheet of paper in front of me. Hmmm. Orchestra. How did I feel about that. I had always been curious as to how I would do at playing an instrument, but I had never really had the gumption or the motivation to do so. Oh well. Now I would have to.

I looked up at the sky, and saw that rain clouds were forming above the horizon. These weren't just any clouds though. These were massive Percy's-in-a-bad-mood-so-he's-going-to-mess-with-the-weather rain clouds. Crap. The last time he did that, the rain actually broke through the bubble that surrounded the camp, and we had rain for three days.

I should probably go settle him down…

**Grover POV**

Well. This was going to be interesting. 90 ADHD kids will be given extremely expensive instruments. Real smart of Chiron. Itleast now I could showcase my talents for playing random songs like '21 Guns' and 'Poker Face' on classical instruments. People really need to realize the fact that Lady Gaga and Green Day sound quite excellent on the lute. What worries me though is how will I continue my search? I might have to convince Chiron that the Satyrs shouldn't be required at every rehearsal...

**Percy POV**

I went down to the edge of the beach to think for a while. An orchestra! What was he thinking!? Doesn't he realize that ADD kids with instruments have the equivalent amount of power as Kronos with a lightening bolt!? We could have people committing suicide wherever we went, just to escape the sound.

I walked close to the edge, walking half in the water, half not. I looked up, and saw an old man sitting, fishing. He was incredibly tan, and had black hair just like mine.

"Dad?" I said, and my pace speeded up until I was standing right beside him.  
He looked up, and his green eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Percy, my boy. Long time no see!" he place his hand on my shoulder. "I can't talk very long. I just came here to ask you to call the storm off. Any more rain, and New York city will be a mud pit!"

I looked up in confusion at the sky, wondering what I had done wrong this time. I saw that huge purplish clouds had gathered around the horizon, and were beginning to crackle with lightening. Oops.

I concentrated on the sky clearing up, on the wind picking up and blowing the storm down south towards Georgia, where I hear they need some rain. When I looked up again, the clouds were gone.

"You are getting better." My dad said proudly.

I had no answer, so I just blushed and examined my red converses.

"I'm also here to tell you to give music a chance. It's in your blood you know. From both sides."

I seemed to remember in the back of my mind that my mother's father was some sort of world class pianist and violinist. And the ocean was a symphony all to itself.

"You may end up enjoying more than you ever thought you would." He added, almost as an after thought. And then he was gone.

I sighed. So I wasn't going to be allowed to throw my instrument into the ocean. So much for getting through this summer with my sanity still intact. This was going to be a long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Just wanted to tell you that I'll mostly be updating on weekends, so don't expect too much during the week! **

**Also... GO ROBINSON RAZORBACK ORCHESTRA!!!!! YOU'RE AMAZING! **

**Yeah...sorry...couldn't resist. **

**Violas rule**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**darn... enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Welcome, everyone, to the first ever string orchestra rehearsal." Chiron said with excitement. No one seemed to reflect this emotion, except for the Apollo kids. They had been extremely enthusiastic from the beginning about this whole orchestra thing. Yeah, well, they were the only ones. Everyone else just looked bored.

"Our first lesson for today" Chiron went on, "Is to begin on the basic fundamentals of playing a string instrument. First we will start with how to hold the bow." And so he went on. This was going to be incredibly boring.

We were seated inside the stadium in a semi circle around Chiron. Though he was not going to be our orchestra dirictor, he would be teaching us the fundamentals. When we got to things like vibrato and shifting, they would bring in a professional director. One of Apollo's kids probably.

I looked around, trying to memorize the layout of the orchestra. Annabeth was seated with the violas, Juniper and Nico were stand partners in the cellos, Grover was fuming about being put into string orchestra as a bass, and Clarisse was sitting in the row behind me as a violin. Michael Yew was my stand partner.

At the instrument pickup, 'chaos' was the only word that could even begin to describe the scene that I had witnessed. Sayrs were running around begging Chiron to let them be flutes, my entire cabin was attempting to stay out of the way (and failing miserably) and the 3 kids in Zeus's cabin were trying different lightening experiments with the brass instruments. My cabin still only had about 5 people counting myself, but still. And yet, after all of this, Chiron still expected us to become a world class orchestra. Even when I had argued with him about being put as a violin, (If I had to do this, I should itleast be able to play something cool, like the bass…

Annabeth POV

Well, this was…weird.

No, weird didn't even begin to describe this.

Weird was when someone did something totally random, but seemed obvious later on.

This was so random and so not obvious.

Chiron had put me as a viola, saying that my fingers were long enough, but my hand was too small for the cello or bass. Go figure. He had also filled most of the viola section with kids from Athena cabin and Apollo cabin, saying that we would be the most probable to make an excellent sound come out of the viola.

I was still trying to figure out why he had put Grover as a bass…

Grover POV

Stupid bass… stupid orchestra…stupid everything.

Why had he put me as a bass? I would have been much better as a lute in the symphonic orchestra, but noooo. He had said that broadening my horizons would be good for me, but if that's true, why did he let all the other satyrs be in symphonic band!? Huh!? Why did he choose me to discriminate against!? Well, it least Percy and Annabeth would be stuck in here with me, though I must admit that Annabeth looks pretty happy about being a viola. Violas are the hardest instruments to make a good sound come out of, so she would enjoy the challenge.

Clarisse seemed pretty pissed about being put with the "nerds" in string orchestra, especially with the violins. Clarisse probably wanted to be a tuba or something like that. Or maybe even a bass… ha ha…Clarisse playing the bass…I crack myself up sometimes…

Percy POV

Rehearsal went pretty fast, although Chiron would let us use the bow yet. We were only allowed to do something called pizzicato, which is where you pluck the string. We sounded pretty terrible, to put it nicely, but Chiron had been quick to insist that we would be an exceptional orchestra by the time we were finished.

He also told us that when we could itleast play a little, we would combine with symphonic orchestra to create a full orchestra, which actually sounded pretty cool.

As we were putting our things away, he clapped his hands together loudly, as if to make an important announcement. "Children, today we had a remarkable practice! I hope that in a years time, we will be able to comepete at the middle school level at various UIL competitions. When we do this you will be competing against some of the best players in the country, including the three top orchestras at Robins Middle School in Plano Texas. Their top chamber orchestra has held the title of best orchestra in Texas 3 years in a row, and their lowest performing orchestra is the equivalent of most school's highest. So practice well, and you may be as good as these players. That is all."

Well that's nice…

Wait!? He expects us to practice!? And compete!? And pull this orchestra thing off for a year!?

**Oooohhh...cliffie! Hoped you enjoyed this last chapter! I'm kinda lost as to what to do next... a little help please?**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey ya'll! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in a long time, but my computer's been broken, and I just got it fixed like today. The good news is that I'm on Thanksgving Break, so I don't have any major projects going on right now. I hope to be able to update it it least twice this weekend, maybe three, but probably not, seeing as I'm currently in the middle of helping my mother decorate our house for Christmas. I hope everyone in the states had a happy Thanksgiving!

-megcabot4ever


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Here's the fourth chapter! **

**I apologize that it took so long, but I had some technical problems... so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Percy POV

Stupid orchestra… stupid violin, I thought as I was attempting to practice.

We had had this orchestra "thing" for about a month now, and, though my father had promised, I was still hating it. Go figure.

I tried the D- major scale again. D- E- F sharp- G- A- B…-C sharp- D. Yes! Finally I have mastered the most basic scale on the violin!!!! Success!! (**note: I'm just guessing… I'm a viola and in beginning orchestra our director taught everyone- violas, violins, cellos, basses- the D scale first**) Now, maybe it sounded like I was putting cats in a blender, but hey. Who cares.

Just then, the door to the Poseidon cabin swung open.

"Perseus, I swear if you don't cut that out right now, I _**will **_stuff that thing down your throat!" a girl in a black mini skirt and a white tee shirt stepped through the door. Her deep black wavy hair was mid- back length, but it contrasted with her almost electric blue eyes.

I scowled. "Andromeda, why don't you go drown yourself?" I sneered.

"I would," she said putting her hands on her hip, "If I could. But I can't, cause you know you would miss me." She tilted her head as if to think. "Oh, yeah. It's also impossible."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Andy." Not acknowledging the fact that she was spot on. "You just consider yourself lucky that you got put into band. It has to be easier than this." I said gesturing towards my instrument.

"Are you kidding? I got assigned alto sax, which is _the _hardest instrument to play. You only have to be a volin."

"Oh really?" I asked, smug. "Do you have to make sure that you are in tune every time you put your finger on the string, where just moving your finger the tiniest amount totally changes the note!? Do you have to learn a billion types of bowing? Do you have to be matching other people's bowing?"

"Ya know, Percy," she said, narrowing her eyes, " since this has all stared you've gotten really moody with me. Why don't you take a chill pill and get a real attitude change." She stomped out the door.

Great. Now I've made her mad. I've never had a fight with one of my siblings before. What made this such a great time to start? No doubt, she would go tell her twin, who would tell the entire camp, and then everyone would hate me and think I was just a moody teenage girl with anger management issues…stupid orchestra…stupid violin.

Grover POV

What the heck was Chiron thinking!? Wasn't it bad enough that I had to play the bass? No…I have to drag it back and forth to my cabin too…and satyrs don't even have cabins!

My back already aching from lugging this thing, I took a short rest, setting my instrument down. Not my smartest idea.

I had set my bass on it's small side so it's neon green case seemed to shoot out of the ground. What I hadn't seen was the 5 or so woo nymphs that were racing towards my instrument at the speed of light.

At first, I wondered why they were running, then they hit me…

Ouch…when the stars finaly cleared out of my vision, I looked up expecting to find sky, but instead found a dull brown ceiling. I frowned. I abruptly tried to stretch, until I found that a rather large stationary object was blocking the pathway of my arm. Great. Another bruise.

I sat up suddenly, franticly trying to find my bass. Where was it!? Aaagghhh! Chiron was going to kill me!

Annabeth POV

Hmmmm...what to play now...why hadn't Chiron given us a harder song book? I'd already played Ode to Joy and Jolly Old Saint Nicholos so many times in class that I thought I was going to puke. And don't even get me started on Jingle Bells...

Class has been pretty fun. I really like the viola, but the same can't be said for my cabinmates... some of them are planning a riot...and I can't really tell if they are joking or not...

Oh well, not my problem.

**So that's the fourth chapter...so...yeah. **

**Anyway, if anyone has info on band instruments, it would be greatly appreiciated. I'm an orch dork and I'm kinda afraid to write about band since I really don't know much about band instruments. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey yall! Once again, i know I'm a repeat offender, but I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to post. THis past month has been crazy because of finals and Christmas and the holidays, so I really havent had any times to update. **

**Hope you enjoy it1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy, annabeth, thalia, grover, mr d, chiron, or any other character that was made/ invented by . i do, however, own andromeda.**

Chapter 5

Grover POV

Aaaagggghhhhh! Where is my bass!? Where did it go? Basses don't just grow legs and walk off on their own!

I swung my legs off of the side of the trundle bed I was laying on, and ran for the door. Running out into the hallway, my bare feet slapping against the bare wooden flooring, I wasn't really watching what I was doing. My only thoughts were of finding my bass. So it really shouldn't have been a surprise when I flew around the corner right into Mr. D.

"MR. UNDERWOOD!" he sputtered, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

"T-t-trying t-to find m-m-mah m-my b-b-b-bass." I stuttered.

His face was turning a bright fiery red as he struggled to stand up again.

"Liar!" he screemed. "I just saw your bass over there by the door!"

Wow. He's really tightly wound today. Wonder why.

"Here I am, getting ready to leave with Chiron for our 4 day meeting with the Gods, and you are running around the house like a maniac!"

I mumbled a reply and a sorry, then he stomped off in a huff towards the front door.

Four days, did he say? Well, this could get interesting…

Percy POV

Grover had just ran up to me way too excited. I only thought that until he told me that Chiron and Mr. D were leaving for four days for the meeting of the Gods. You know what this meant?! NO PRACTICE FOR FOUR DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!

This was what I was running around screaming around the camp, until Annabeth came up to me and asked me what the heck I was doing.

"Screaming the truth!" I said.

"What truth, seaweed brain?" she asked.

"Ya know! The truth about where Mr. D and Chiron are going out of town for 4 days!!!!!!!!"

"What!?" Annabeth asked, her eyes growing wide. "Are they crazy?!?!?!?!"

"Evidently!" Andromeda came running up to us. "So how should we celebrate?"

Annabeth just kept standing there, not moving at all. "Well, how bout we have a party?" I suggested.

"But how would we do it?" she asked. "You must know that they must have at least hired another dragon to keep us all inside."

"My dearest sister," I said, "Why must you always forget about our naiad friends?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, as she thought out the idea. Then her mouth slowly pulled up into a wide smile.

"Oh. My. God. You are such a genius!"

"Stop." I heard someone whisper.  
"Now all we have to do is to get the Apollo kids to provide music, and get Mr. D's kids **(NOTE: THIS IS AFTER TLO SO MORE HALF BLOOD KIDS HAVE BEEN FOUND) **to supply food!" I shouted.

"Stop." Someone said again.

"Yes!" Andromeda shouted! "This is gonna be the awesomest party ever!!!"

"We could al-"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone finally shouted. I looked toward it, to find that it was Annabeth.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"You can't just go and throw a party whenever Chiron leaves." She said.

"Why not?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, for one thing, it's going behind their backs to do something you know you're not allowed to do." She stated.

"Chiron would so let us have a party!" Andromeda yelled.

"Uh- huh. Right." Annabeth stated, planting her hands on her hips. "Chiron, someone who is into classical 1950's music, would let a bunch of rowdy, half-blood teenagers throw a gigantic beach party, while he is away at a meeting for the gods."

She did have a point.

"Well, _Annie,_ you do have a point." Andromeda said. "But if you don't want to help Percy and I with the party, then you can just go babysit the 10 and youngers while we have fun. Right Percy?" she said, slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Uggghhhhhh……….." I stuttered, looking back and forth between Andy's threatening gaze and Annabeth's furious one.

"Well…ummmm…"

"Arrggggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annabeth said stomping off.

"It's fine, Percy, Let her go. Now all your gonna have to do is to contact Thalia and the rest of the Hunters…." Andromeda went on, but I wasn't listening.

"Percy," she said, shaking my shoulder, then snapping her fingers reapeatedly in front of my face. "Percy, forget about her. She'll come around to our party idea. Miss Goody Two Shoes just has to get used to it. Now….back to what I was saying…."

APOV

How dare him! How dare them!!!!!!! HOW DARE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How could Percy do this? He knew that Chiron would be so pissed at him……..oooooooo Chiron was gonna get them good.

But what would I get outa that? Nothing. Need a plan. Need a plan.

Aha!!!!! What was it my cabin mates were talking about earlier? Hmmmmm….I may just have to assist them….

**Sorry this chapter didn't include much about anything, but hopefully the next chapter will be more relevant/ entertaining/musical. ONce again, does anyone have any tips about band instruments? please help with this!**


	7. The Party

Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

I looked down the hill at the campers who were attempting to throw a party. They looked like they were having fun. Why did my big fat mouth have to go off? If it hadn't I could be standing down there, Percy's arm around me, laughing, having a good time….

No! This was the right thing to do, not going to the party, I mean.

Not that what we were doing was all that more mature…..

Oh well. Too late to think about that. We were springing our plan into action in about 30 minutes, right when the party was just getting started at 8:00.

This might just be fun…..

Percy POV

Annabeth was really starting to worry me. I got the feeling that she and her siblings could play some pretty dirty pranks, and I wasn't sure that I would want to be around when she struck back at us.

Annabeth POV

Planning this hadn't been hard at all. All it had taken was a few people's instruments, some melted chocolate and a lot of paint, but otherwise this had to be the most fool proof plan I had ever come up with! Even if something was messed up, the party would still be sabotaged!

The hardest part had been convincing Demeter cabin and Ares cabin to help us. But in the end they had agreed….

Grover POV

Something just doesn't feel right here. Why weren't Annabeth and Percy talking? And why was Annabeth muttering about instruments and chocolate? And why were random members of the Demeter cabin laughing maniacally?

Something is wrong here……

Annabeth

I walked over to where members of the red team were getting their instruments as out of tune as possible. They would be the distraction. Then I checked on the blue team that was mixing permanent ink in with the paint. Then the yellow team that was preparing water balloons that didn't exactly have water in them. The partygoers would never know what hit them….

Random Person From Ares Cabin's POV

MWAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annabeth POV

That was weird.

Anyway….plan set in motion. Beginning in 5….

RPFAC POV

4…..

Annabeth POV

3…2…

Percy POV

Why did the number one just pop into my……aaaaaaaggggggggghhhh!!!!!!

Random Satyr who is watching's POV

The blonde girl's plan was set in motion.

About 10 people ran down the hill in red shirts and began to play *ouch* their instruments terribly. They seemed to be playing either "Let It Rock" or "We didn't start the fire."

The horrible screeching sound continued to fill the air as a dozen kids in green shirts began spraying silly string and shaving cream on all the party goers.

The screeching continues. I just lost 20 brain cells.

Kids in yellow shirts came from the other side throwing things that looked like water balloons. That Percy kid just got hit with one filled with what looked like vegetable oil. Ew. And that Andy- girl had been pummeled with ones that were filled with glue……

Travis Stoll POV

To my left I saw that bossy Poseidon girl get hit with a balloon that was filled with glue. I ran and grabbed some feathers and threw them on her.

"WHAT THE !%!!! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she screamed.

I looked down sheepishly. "I dunno. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Annabeth's POV

The plan was going magically. And I had it all on tape.

Phase three was about to begin.

"Jackie." I called out to a tall Asian girl from the Demeter cabin.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Get ready to pull stage three."

Her eyes got a mischievous glint in them as she scrambled off to prepare what might be the greatest prank of all time.

Here we go……..

Back to the Random Satyr's POV

Oh Boy. Here's the finally!

The blonde girl came running down the hill, but instead of going straight into the party, she climbed up on the table, to look at the chaos below her. Most of the campers were now fighting, and were throwing food at everyone they could see. It was an all out war.

She motioned all of the remaining members of her team out of the mess, so that the party goers were fighting against themselves. She handed everyone a hose, and began to count down with her fingers……

Percy POV

I was trying to avoid getting hit by anymore flying food objects, when suddenly someone screamed. I looked up.

Raining down towards us was it least 30 different colors of ink. Everything from magenta to electric blue. And I got the feeling it wasn't permanent.

Someone screamed "Run!!!!!"

We all tried to, but we were transfixed to our spots because of the super glue in most of the balloons that had now dried.

Soon we all looked like multicolored freaks. One kid had a blue nose, pink hair, and the entire rest of his body was orange.

Andy looked like a rainbow chicken. The Stoll brothers were colored exactly the same. Blue hair and bright pink all over.

Annabeth was so dead.


	8. Planning

**Hey ya'll! things have been slightly crazy here.......**

**Any way, I just went to see the new Percy Jackson movie, and it really sucked. It had absolutely nothing to do with the books. They made Medusa beautiful, made Annabeth a brunnette, made Grover black, they sent them to Tennesse, and they comepletely skipped the waterpark scene with Ares!!!!! They also put Persephone in the Underworld! It probably would have been a good movie if I hadn't read the books. **

**Anyway.....enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Percy POV

Annabeth was so dead.

Seriously. I was gonna wring her neck, then I was gonna run her over with centaurs then I was gonna drown her, then I was gonna put her in a cage full of spiders, then I was gonna……..

"Percy? Do you think we you can stop cackling evilly so that we can get back to planning our revenge on Annabeth?"

"Oh….yeah….of course."

Annabeth POV

Let's see Percy try to get back at me this time!

There was no way he would be able to. Our plan was just executed so perfectly. There was no way in the world that he would have the planning ability to pull off anything similar to it.

Still, our cabin had felt that it would be a good idea to station lookouts around our perimeter…. Just in case ya know……

Percy POV

Surprisingly, planning revenge was hard.

"We could pelt their cabin with eggs…." Said Grover.

"Lame."

"We could make grass grow out of everything they own." Said a kid.

"Weird."

"We could get the nymphs to help us."

"There's an idea….."

And that's how operation "Get-Revenge -At-Athena-Cabin-Using-Nature" came into plan.

Grover POV

This was definitely not gonna end well.

Percy was mad at Annabeth for ruining his party, Annabeth was still mad at Percy for throwing the party in the first place, and so now we had some kind of prank war going on! When was it going to end!?

So far, things had gotten way worse. When Demeter cabin went in to take their showers ( they have the last time slot), in stead of water coming out of the spouts their was ketchup. In retaliation, the filled Aphrodite cabin's sheets with bird poop and mud. Let's just say that did not go over well.

Currently, Demeter and Ares were on Athena's side, while Apollo, Aphrodite, and Poseidon were together. The rest of the cabins were neutral……..for now.

Annabeth POV

The day after the party, the skies were clouded over grey, as if the weather itself knew the disaster that was about to erupt. Campers were walking around in groups of 2 or 3 in fear of being ambushed by their enemies, and the satyrs were just trying to stay out of the way. Unlike most mornings, no one was playing volleyball in the pit.

Already some pranking had taken place. The Apollo cabin had cursed the Hermes cabin (who was now on our side) so that they spoke random languages, but not English. The problem was that everyone spoke a different language but that language changed every time so that no one was speaking the same language at the same time. During the day you would hear things like:

"Jeosim sigan-e mueos-ibnikka?" **(A/N this means, what time is lunch?)**

"Eícha tromeró efiáltes chthes to vrády." **(A/N this means 'I had terrible nightmares last night)**

"Stupide mur d'escalade….." **(A/N this means 'stupid climbing wall'**)

And "Bāngzhù wo! Wo de kùzi zài ránshāo!"** (A/N this means "help! My pants are on fire!)**

No one really knew when that curse would wear off, but that really didn't matter right now. What mattered was strengthening our defenses.

We had already set up day and night time watches around the perimeter of our cabin, but we also had programmed an alarm to go off every time a camper with a below Athena- level IQ crossed the border. We had about a hundred or so ink and stink bombs buried randomly around the camp, and we had managed to dig up a book on ultimate pranking. We were almost ready.

Let the war begin!

Chiron POV

I do hope that the kids have been practicing when we get back. I'm planning on introducing some new music to them. Ahhhh well. We shall be back tomorrow. I bet they've missed me.......

Campers' POV's

LET THE WAR BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, I'm having a contest for anyone who is reading this! The first person to guess all four languages used for the Apollo curse will get their name mentioned in this story and they will get virtual cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm almost done with spring break, which is sad. But I did update! **

Chapter 9

Percy POV

"Percy!!! Over here!"

"Percy! Look out!"

"PERCEUS JACKSON!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS IS GOING ON HERE!!!!???!!!!!!????????"

I sat straight up in bead, trying to keep the sweat from pouring down my face. Chiron and Dionysius were set to come back today, and the camp was a mess, everyone was on sugar high, and no one had practiced at all!!!!!!

Swinging my legs over the side of my bead, I grabbed my clothes off the floor, hurriedly got changed, and ran straight for the door, only to realize that it was still dark outside.

Crap. I looked over at my clock, and the numbers 2:47 were in neon red.

Okay. I can do this. We have about 16 hours before Chiron and Mr. D were set to get back. All I had to do was dig up to bombs, clean up the beach, turn everyone back to their normal colors, figure out how to get the Apollo curse back to reverse, and generally make the camp look exactly the way it had before. No problem. No problem.

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?!?

I ran outside, even though it was pitch black, and started banging on every cabin's door, even if they had been on Annabeth's side of our little 'battle'. I had just finished waking the Minor gods' cabins, when I ran into something. The something gasped.

"Percy?" I looked into the darkness, and saw Annabeth's hair glowing slightly.

"We have to clean this place up!" we said together, and then laughed, glad to be friends again.

"You organize the minor cabins and satyrs. I'll get the major cabins and all of the wood nymphs. Meet back at the pavilion in10 minutes. 'Kay?" she said in a rush.

I hopped up to find all 20 of the minor campers huddled against their cabins, nervously.

I cleared my throat. "Chiron and Mr. D are set to come back today. We have about 12 hours before they come back to find this place an absolute mess." A soft buzz of conversation started to spring up.

"We have to dig up to ink bombs, clean up to beach, remove the curses, get the pegasi back into their stables, along with about ten billion other things to do." I paused for a brief moment. "Get on some old clothes, and then meet me at the pavilion in about 5 minutes."

Annabeth POV

Oh. My. Gods.

All because of a stupid fight Percy and I had, the entire camp looks like the after affects of the Titan war (believe me, I was there.)

Percy and I were standing in the center of the pavilion, waiting for more campers to arrive. I grabbed hold of his hand for support, and he squeezed back,

All of the sudden, 120 pairs of eyes were staring at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, and began shakily "Obviously, you know what a mess the camp is, and you know that we have an incredibly short amount of time before Chiron and Mr. D get back. Apollo cabin, undo all of the curses in the camp. Demeter cabin, get rid of the scorch marks in the grass. Dionysius cabin, go walk around in the strawberry fields to make the plants grow…." And after that I was no longer nervous.

Soon everyone was hustling around to their duties. Percy and I ran around helping everyone we could, and whenever someone finished their task, we put them onto a new one.

The worst part of the day wasn't the cleaning up though, it was the complaining.

"Can't we stop?"

"I'm hungry."

"Mō pegasiwo tsuiseki suru hitsuyō wa ari masen!" (The Apollo cabin was still having difficulties with this curse.)

That had to be the hardest day at camp. After fourteen hours of cleaning, we were all so tired that we couldn't do anything else. Even the nymphs had melts back into their trees with dark green circles under their eyes. The good news was that we were almost done. We only had to find one more pegusus.

"Alright everyone. Good work today. Percy and I will just finish up here."

"Nice of you to volunteer me." Percy grumbled.

For the second time that day I laughed.

We set out in search of the missing pegusus.

"Have you seen it?" I called out.

"Not yet." He said.

It was slowly beginning to darken as we walked along the beach, hand in hand. We talked and laughed as we hadn't been able to do for days.

"Annabeth." He said softly.

"Mmmhmm."

"Look at the sun."

I turned towards the bright light, and I gasped. The sun was just sinking into the lake, and was bathing everything in golden light. The lake itself was a glittering pool of hot white, and rays of orange, red, and 20 other colors I couldn't describe were shooting out of the setting sun.

I turned towards him. "Percy I…." but I couldn't say anything else, because my mouth was suddenly occupied.

We pulled away for a moment to see a large winged horse standing in front of us, watching us with it's big eyes.

We swung the rope over it's head, and walked back to camp with his arm around my shoulder, and both of us in a pleasant silence.

**The competition for the chapter before this is still on! Here's a hint: two of the languages are Asian, two of them are European! Good Luck! Buena Suerte! **


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Guess who's finally updating! **

**Schools out finally, and...I GOT INTO THE HIGHEST ORCHESTRA AT MY SCHOOL!;D**

**sorry...just had to say it ;) anyway, now that school is out, hopefully I will have more time to write. FYI: the contest is still on;)**

Chapter 10

Things at camp began to get back to normal after 2 weeks of Mr. D and Chiron being back. The Apollo cabin had finally managed to get the last of their curse cleaned up, after an unfortunate BBQ incident with the Ares cabin.

One day at orchestra practice, we had just finished packing up, when Chiron dropped a bomb on us. "I hope everyone has been practicing well, because we will be having our first chair- placement test." All movement in the room abruptly stopped, and everyone turned to stare at him.

You could almost hear people thinking 'What is this? School! First we have to PRACTICE; now we have TESTS! What kind of communist is running this! Oh, yeah, the Greek Gods.' Well, technically they aren't communists. They're Democrats. But whatever. You get my point.

He went calmly on, "We will be going in section order. 1st violins, 2nd violins, violas, cellos, basses. We will not be going out of that order, so don't ask. The test will be tomorrow, so best of luck to everyone!" He quickly exited the arena.

"Well this sucks!" Clarisse said, throwing her stand halfway across the room where it almost hit Grover in the head.

"Hey! Watch the bass!" He yelled. While trying to dodge the flying stand, the his bass (that he was carrying) flew into Michael Yew's face, who began to mutter rapidly under his breath while glaring at Grover. Unfortunately his curse was badly aimed, so it landed on Clarisse and Juniper.

"Guys! Guys!" I said over them, trying to get their attention. "Will you stop!"

They all turned to look at me, evidently surprised that I was yelling. I was usually a pretty easy- going guy.

"We have chair auditions tomorrow, and ya'll are standing around acting like 5-year olds!" They all looked down at their feet, with what I hoped was guilt. "Now, I know I'm one of the worst violins, so, you know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go home and PRACTICE. Yes, that's right I'm gonna PRACICE!" with that, I swept out of the room hoping that no one saw me trip on my way out.

On the morning of the chair audition, you could hear the sound of inexperienced string players throughout the camp. Evidently, it had been going on all night.

Annabeth and I met up outside her cabin to walk to the pavilion. She had circles under her eyes, and her hair looked limp and ragged. She also looked like she wanted to kill someone. I decided to not say anything.

When we got our breakfast, we realized something was different. Everything was completely silent. There were no about-to-break-out food fights. No one scurrying around, trying to sit at their friend's table. No loud screaming or "That's What She Said"'s breaking out. Just silence. It was almost eerie. Everyone was just sitting at their spot, staring at their food. I nervously cleared my throat and hurried to my seat.

This has to be the most awkward meal in the history of the world. I looked up and saw most people just staring off into space, some were fidgeting in their seats, and many were picking their noses. I looked back down at my food to avoid being embarrassed by my fellow campers.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, and I made my way to the arena for orchestra practice. Everyone was already there.

_That's odd._ I thought. _Wasn't everyone still at breakfast? _

Shrugging it off, I took my place in the violins section, and quickly reviewed my audition. D scale. A scale. G scale. Check. Two etudes? Check.

At that moment, for the first time (and probably this is the only time this is going to happen) I was completely sure of myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and began to wait for Chiron to arrive to begin the auditions. That's when I noticed something weird. Everyone was silent. Like zombies.

I turned around in my seat to look at everyone, to find that they were all sitting straight up (perfect posture for the first time in their lives) and facing exactly forward. Their unwavering gazes were disturbing. Not "Ew-look-at-that-disgusting-bug" disturbing, but more like "AAAAA!-the-evil-purple-dinosaur-mustard-flavored-ninjas-from-mars-have-come-to-make-us-read!" disturbing. The kind of disturbing you get when you eat 2 whole sardine tomato pineapple day-old-chicken pizzas before bed.

At that moment, Chiron entered the arena, and announced "We shall now begin the auditions. But, first, a quick warm-up." And so practice began.

Soon, though, he was calling up people to begin their auditions from his standard- issue clipboard, and I began to get nervous. My palms started sweating insanely and my heartbeat was racing faster and faster. My heart took a leap up to my throat.

"Perseus Jackson." He called out.

I got shakily out of my chair and walked up to the stage. I was really sweating a lot. So much so, that by the time I finally got up to the stage, my clothes were soaked through with sweat.

"Chiron, can I go get some paper towels?" I asked.

He raised one eye, and said, "If you're so warm, Mister Jackson, just take off your clothes."

"Wha-?"

And that's exactly what happened. Within the time it takes you to snap your fingers, my clothes were on the floor. Luckily, though, my underwear was still on. Unluckily, though, my "Poseidon PWNS" boxers had turned into a too small pair of tighty- whiteys.

"Well, are you going to play for us, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Yeah, just play undie boy!" someone shouted out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeeeyyy:) Guess who's finally decided to update:)))) **

**Sorry I havent updated so long, but I've been lazy...yeah...pretty lame but its the truth:/**

**Any way, if you'venever been you should consider going to music camp next summer:)))) (caugh *BAYLOR* caugh) just saying. **

**School starts next week for me! Any one excited? Depressed? Thrilled? Crying? Planning on running away to Siberia? **

**Anyway...hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"AAAAAGH!" I sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down my face. Sheesh. Why the heck was I so sweaty?

I leapt out of bed and turned on the ceiling fan, tiptoeing to make sure I didn't wake anyone up. Evidently I was not very good, because someone said in the dark "who's up?"

"Me." I said, then realizing the stupidity of this statement, I said, "Percy."

"Percy!" someone whisper-yelled.

"Oohfph!" I said as my Cyclops half- brother ran into me.

"Ishgoo doshiiyu thuu." I managed to stammer out as Tyson's hug squeezed the breath out of me. "Tyshon…..cant…breaf…."

"Oh!" He then immediately let go of me, picked me up, and carried me over his shoulder into the cool night air.

"HOWS LIFE? YOU BE SEEING LOTS OF RABID SQUIRRELLS AND CHASING FIRE BREATHING STUFF!" he said, once he had set me down.

"No….not at the same time. But things have been that crazy the past few weeks." I said and then proceeded to tell him about the orchestra and about when Chiron and Mr. D had left camp.

When I was done he tilted his head to the side and said, "And Percy is worried about this orchestra?"

"Yeah man, for some reason I feel obligated to be good at this."

He studied me for a time, then as if he were going to make some profound psychological statement, he said in all seriousness "You need more peanut butter."

I laughed feebly and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

The next morning I awoke mysteriously inside my bed, sunlight filtering pleasantly through the window next to my bed.

"Good morning." Andromeda's twin, Yuri said softly.

Though Andromeda and Yuri shared the same Asian mother, they had to be the two most different set of sisters that have ever entered this camp. While Andromeda was loud, argumentative, and took a lot of risks, Yuri was quieter and preferred reading by the beach than going to parties. Yuri was the more pleasant, (and I might as well say it) smarter of the two, but Andy had more fun. They also looked completely different. While Yuri's features were more Asian, Andy seemed to have inherited all of the Anglo genes. But, both of them had the same electric blue green eyes that all children of Poseidon shared.

"Good morning, Yuri." I said back, stifling a yawn.

"Big day today, huh?" she said, her almond shaped eyes peering curiously back at me, as I propped myself up in my bed.

"Yeah…..how do you think you'll do?"

She shrugged. "I dunno…fine, I guess."

I tried not to roll my eyes. Yuri was the best cello in the camp.

"You'll do great." I said, trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

Grover POV

"Man, today is going to suck." Were the words that were running through my head this morning when I woke up. Today was the day we auditioned for chairs for the first time, and though there were only four basses, I just knew that I would get last chair. Satyrs are good at sensing that thing.

_Might as well get the torture and embarrassment over with. _I thought as I swung my goat legs over the side of the bed.

Walking towards breakfast, I could sense a quiet stillness in the air, as if the camp were waiting for something to happen. It was the same silence that comes before a thunder storm, though the sky was perfectly clear. I shivered, despite the early morning heat, and walked faster, hoping that the sight of my friends would calm me down. It didn't.

When I got to the pavilion, Chiron and Mr. D were nowhere to be seen, so everyone was sitting where they wanted to. There was a buzzing sound in the air, though no one appeared to be talking, causing me to have an odd urge to scream out, "Run everyone! It's the giant man eating ninja pig wasps!"

I found Percy, Annabeth, and Nico sitting at a table farthest away from where they usually sat. When I got there, I found a cold stony silence and a confused Nico.

"What the heck happened?" I asked him whispering.

He looked at me, looked nervously at Annabeth, then whispered, "Annabeth is tightly wound today. I wouldn't cross her, if I were you."

Suddenly, Annabeth's head shot up, and she whisper- yelled, "TIGHTLY WOUND! YOU THINK I'M TIGHTLY WOUND, GOTH- BOY!" she seemed on the verge of tears.

Nico's face turned red with suppressed rage, and his eyes narrowed menacingly as only a child of Hades' can. "Take it back." He said quietly.

"Oh, go summon a skeleton army." She said waving him off, obviously through with her random outburst.

Luckily, at that moment, Chiron chose to come into the pavilion, and call out for the string orchestra, so Nico didn't have any time to replant Annabeth's head into her bowl of cereal. The buzzing immediately stopped, and everyone in the orchestra filed silently out of the breakfast area.

When we entered the stadium and had taken our seats, Chiron said, "Everyone, please quiet down." Which was comepletely unnecessary, considering that you could drop a button and everyone could hear it. "I will call your names up one by one and you will follow me to the audition room." He looked around, somewhat confused. Evidently, he had never seen a group of teenagers so focused. "Alright, let's begin: Sarah Smith." A tall brunette walked up to Chiron with her violin. "And I want no talking while I'm gone." He said sternly over his shoulder.

4 stressful hours later, all of the auditions were done, and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. Haha. NOT. 4 FREAKIN HOURS. Everyone was exhausted, and it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

During the entire thing no one moved a muscle. No twitching. No nail biting. No shaking. Not whispering to yourself "Stupid voices. Shut up or I'll poke you with my bow again." Camp Half-blood had never known a silence such as that one until today.

When he called your name you followed him up the big hill and into the big house. This was no small feat for a satyr carrying a bass, thank you very much. You would then play as many scales as possible, as well as three etudes. Then he would quiz you on how many techniques you could do. "Spiccato?...Martele?...Glissando?...**(AN: I LOVE GLISSANDO!:DDDD) **hmmm… well have you gotten vibrato yet, Mr. Underwood?" With every shake of my head he would write something down on that clipboard of his.

Finally, after what seemed eons of time, he dismissed me.

And that, was the most stressful day of my life, which is saying a lot what with me being friends with Percy.

**Language Results: **

**Jeosim sigan-e mueos-ibnikka?= Korean**

**Ik had vreselijke nachtmerries vannacht= German**

**Stupide mur d'escalade = French**

**"Bāngzhù wǒ!Wǒ de kùzi zài ránshāo= Chinese **

**If you havent noticed, I have a slight obsession with languages, so I'll probably be doing this (or something similar) again...so...for now all of the virtual cookies are MINE! mwah hahahaha :))))**


End file.
